


不动声色（完）

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	不动声色（完）

It was more than an illusion.

 

黄仁俊窝在李帝努怀里打着小呼噜，因为长时间侧卧和缺氧，他脸上的红晕呈现种某种干燥的态势。

 

李帝努醒了很久，刚醒来的时候看怀里人脸红得不像话，怕他窒息微微分开了一会儿，谁曾想黄仁俊睡梦中这么软糯粘人，不管不顾又朝着他胸口的热源贴过来。李帝努索性也随他去了，凑过去亲了亲他微张的唇，看他小舌头干燥得不像话，从床头拿了杯水，抿了一小口渡过去。黄仁俊怕是睡梦中渴得不行，像是追着什么甘霖似的追着男人的唇舌。

 

李帝努看他怎么都不醒，又被黄仁俊追着要水喝的小舌搞得下身一硬，无奈只好把人抱在怀里，两个人赤身裸体地溜到了一楼厨房。黄仁俊大概是睡梦中不喜欢公主抱姿，挣扎着便转醒了。

 

起床气超大。

 

嘴嘟到天上去了。李帝努投降，只好把他圈在自己腰上，用抱小孩的姿势，一手抬着肉肉的屁股，一手在人斑驳青紫红一片的光裸后背来回抚摸哄着。

 

黄仁俊大概是被哄得很好，脑袋枕在李帝努肩上没半分钟又睡过去了。鼻息呼在男人的脖颈上又催情又折磨。

 

李帝努的一柱擎天早就以接近一百八的弧度，来回在黄仁俊的股间过门而不入。

 

他按下肉欲，把人抱到吧台边，找了一杯蜂蜜。

 

丝绸就是要喝蜂蜜。李帝努想。

 

他抿了一口，差点被甜齁过去，赶紧拎着黄仁俊的脑袋对着嘴就渡过去了。黄仁俊被甜腻的液体吸引到，也不怕齁得慌，味蕾先醒，小舌本能地跟李帝努在追逐着。

 

这便是黄仁俊和李帝努在一起后每天的叫醒日常。

 

变化的无非只有哺渡过去的食物种类，和李帝努的那根东西是在外面还是一直就嵌在黄仁俊体内的两种差别罢了。有时候是一颗完整的草莓果，黄仁俊被李帝努哄着一点点吃下去，或者是，牛奶。牛奶很危险，毕竟流动性太强，一流就流的黄仁俊满身都是。所以喂牛奶会额外耗上好几个小时。

 

然后还有很多别的乳制品，黄仁俊的零嘴one pick。酸奶，芝士，各种花里胡哨的奶球。

 

比如现在，李帝努给黄仁俊点了一大堆的乳制品，都是他自己去搜罗来的地道手工制品。有些甚至奶味浓到呛人，不过黄仁俊还是很喜欢。他总是能被李帝努的这种小贴心哄得很开心，明明刚刚还在因为男人的离开而闹脾气。

 

他早上被李帝努伺候着喝下小半蜂蜜，被男人抱在膝上手把手穿好一件都是自己味道的过大的白衬衫，黄仁俊懒得戳破他的恶趣味，反正就乖乖坐着给他弄。然后一通电话要把他叫出去了。

 

“......”黄仁俊的起床气，大概是除了做爱不会发作，基本上在彻底清醒之前，都会气。

 

李帝努看着他的狐狸不开心，百爪挠心：“你乖乖的，我一会儿就回来。”

 

黄仁俊还是气，脸蛋全部埋到李帝努怀里，拒绝沟通。

 

李帝努无奈，手上使力把黄仁俊的脸露出来，“议员先生，你忘记你跟你父亲的约定了吗？”

 

说实话两人就在厕所打了一炮，除了他用眼神斥退一个手下，最大的高潮大抵是李帝努满满一炮因来不及退出而黄仁俊又太会夹，全都内射到他体内。他后来夹着李帝努的东西，站在议政厅的台上还发了十多分钟的言。

 

李帝努最后要赔礼道歉，想说先在厕所里帮他弄出来，结果擦枪走火，两人又来了一炮。这回进来的是一个意外第三人，看着这着装不一样的两党派搞在一起，很快出去就把消息抖给记者了。

 

“两党联姻”的标题之下，内文全都是一些模棱两可的模糊语句：南联党和鹰派的两名匿名男子在解手时没有控制住自己的冲动，即刻在洗手间发生不可描述之事，这一过程被其他使用洗手间的人用手机拍下后曝光了。但是记者拒绝透露他们的身份，他们拥有隐私权。不过记者透露，这两名政客“是高大漂亮的男人，并且有一位的身份是大家熟知的。”

 

黄仁俊闯祸了，带上李帝努回家抖给他爹。

 

然后爹白捡到一个不要钱的继承人，心里高兴嘴上发难：“Y国的军火动线，你割三条给我。”

 

李帝努虽说羽翼渐丰，割三条动线对他来说也是大出血了。不过他权衡了一下，如果黄仁俊只三条军火动线就能换到，那绝对不是这个鹰派的铁血手腕的作风了。

 

黄仁俊他爹惜才，一看李帝努就知道是同类人，前途不可限量那种。也就自己死后能保住小狐狸的唯一倚靠。

 

所以发难是考验，也是对小儿子的惩罚。“俊俊，你想办法自己把你们那些视频处理掉，然后你的人，”他指了李帝努，“三条动线，一星期吧，交割给我。”

 

索性李帝努左哄右哄把人哄差不多了，又献宝一样拿出了准备好的一堆猎奇的正常的乳制品喂狐狸，才一步三回头地出去完成作业去了。

 

门关上的瞬间，黄仁俊坐直，脚趾夹起手机递过来，播了电话给李东赫。

 

对方从小帮他兜事儿兜惯了，接起电话就问“在厕所搞事的是你吧”。黄仁俊眼神变得狠厉，跟刚刚窝在李帝努怀里的人判若两狐，“那个拍了小爷视频的你找到没，好吃好喝地送过来给我.......”

 

李东赫刚想八卦黄仁俊这是看上谁了一开荤就传得到处都是，黄仁俊就说了，“你不是肖想李mark很久了吗。我俩看起来是要亲上加亲了这回。”

 

说完还不忘警告，“至于让我开荤的那位，你别打他主意。”

 

他只能是我的。

 

两党联姻这事后来成了一个导火索。南联党血气大搓，李帝努割了三条动线给黄仁俊他爹，转头又去抄底南联。

 

后来世人只道新生派与鹰派交好。其实真正的联姻并不为外人所道。

 

黄仁俊接过教父衣钵，实质上也是当起了甩手掌柜。

 

李帝努默许小狐狸的不动声色，黄仁俊在暗护他周全，他在明处给他支起荫蔽。

 

这就足矣。

 

再求每天都有彼此的甘露提醒缔结之事。大好。


End file.
